One Night
by cattykitty
Summary: Usagi/Mamoru/Motoki experience one night of their summer vacation. Usagi is tried of waiting, Motoki is trying to forget, and Mamoru just wants to have fun. NOTE: This is a short interlude to my last fanfic, NOT part 2, so please read Seven Days beforehand if you wish to understand this story. Mature audiences only.
1. Chapter 1 – Substitute

_CattyKitty _

Hello everyone!

I've finally been able to post this up. This is NOT THE SEQUEL TO MY LAST STORY **BUT **it IS a PREP for the sequel. It is to setup the story for the next phase and is not a stand-alone piece because it doesn't make sense without reading _Seven Days_. This story will be short (only three chapters) and the next parts should be up soon. Please make sure to read _Seven Days_ before this if you haven't already and please review both stories! Thanks!

***** Reasons for this interlude: People don't change. But if they do, it takes time.

In order for Usagi and Mamoru's relationship to move forward, the characters need to develop and time needs to pass in order for that to happen. So this piece was written so that one could see what changes and experiences the characters are going through in order to better understand why they are that way.

P.S. - I will address some of my lovely reviewers in the next update. Thank you all so much for the positive feedback and I appreciate each and every person that went out of their way to comment on my story. *hearts*

I hope you all enjoy!

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. The story is my original and I write for fun without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

One Night

**Chapter 1**

**Substitute**

***Usagi***

Shoving her bare heels into the sand, she stared out at the calm lake watching as three of her girlfriends walked along the waterline completely unsuspecting of the guys sneaking up on them. She could barely hear their screams in the distance when they had finally been tackled into the ground, some thrown into the black water.

The scene seemed all too familiar from her trip to Shimoda except her company couldn't be more different. Her classmates from the same year had promised to try to gather before the new school year started and some had successfully met up for an overnight lake party. It was about 25 people total, which included nearly half her class and some others from different classes, including Yusuke (although he had stayed far away from her) and a couple of juniors that were cool enough to crash. They were all going to sleep in Umino's family's cabin that they had harassed him to let them use, but as to how they were all going to fit in a four-bedroom loft was beyond her.

Staring at the bonfire before her, she thought of Rei, Ami and Mako, all of whom she was a little mad at since none had tried to come tonight. But it shouldn't have been exactly surprising since she had realized very early this summer that the Senshi were a splitting faction. The last time all five of them were in the same place together had been the day of their falling out with Mina and of the remaining Senshi, there hadn't been a single meeting where there had been more than three of them in attendance.

In a mixture of her anger/depression at Sailor Venus going rogue, she was fueled to train harder. Sailor Moon in turn became better, more reliable, and as a result, is caused the rift between the Senshi to unintentionally widen. There had been a record number of 7 battles in the past 4 weeks (more than they had gotten in the whole year before that), but out of 5 of them, she was the only Senshi present. She had put so much effort into believing that she didn't need anyone else that she had _actually_ been able to make it true. No one even had time to show up to help her; she was defeating the youma much faster than it took for the others to know there was an attack. Not even Tuxedo Kamen had time to arrive.

She no longer cared that Venus was the 'leader' of the Senshi, because Sailor Moon had been the one who was fighting and _wining_ without anyone's help. She didn't need anyone else, she could do it all by herself. Who was the better Senshi now? Ok… so maybe she was a little bitter, but she couldn't help it, Mina had really hurt her and she still hadn't gotten over it.

Usually whenever summer was almost over, she tended to get depressed. Who ever wanted school to start again anyhow? But this break had seemed longer (and more stressful) than any other previous one and she was anxious to just get it over with. She wanted time to pass by already.

There were many reasons why, and not just because she wanted Mamoru's penis inside her again. 1-Her senior year of high school was just around the corner and if was anything like the movies, she was sure it was going to be awesome. 2-Not to mention, the credit card she'd gotten from her parents for her birthday last month had gotten a bonus credit limit so now it was going to be even easier for her to stay up to date with the latest fashionable trends. 3-Her dad had also promised that if her grades were good enough this year, she'd get a brand new car of her choice for graduation.

Now, all of those reasons would be great except that they didn't _really_ matter because…

1-Nothing was like the movies, ever. Yusuke, due to an unfortunate turn of events, had not been able to graduate and thus was forced to repeat the grade in—guess what—_her_ homeroom class this year. So there was that. Then her new ability to splurge on clothes wasn't even relevant, because 2-she had to wear a uniform to school everyday anyway. Besides, she spent her money on cheap things like food, video games and manga; the bonus did her nothing since she never could spend that much anyway. And lastly, her father getting her a car meant nothing to her since 3-she had zero initiative to learn to drive. In her opinion cars were useless in Tokyo; there was a ton of public transportation options that she could choose from, why would she bother with the hassle of driving (assuming she could learn to drive), when she didn't need to in the first place.

So in reality, the _real_ reason why she needed fall to come was because of the magazine discarded right beside her feet. The headlines read: 'Boy of Billion ¥ Company Inherits Bigger Bucks' with a picture of Mamoru in a tux shaking hands with another man in an apparent business deal. Beside it, accompanying another picture of Mamoru in a candid shot with a very famous celebrity singer as they walked into a restaurant together, read: 'Youngest Billionaire, Chiba Mamoru: Your Perfect Bachelor!'.

"Don't let it die, Usagi-chan!" Umino exclaimed suddenly, coming up suddenly from behind her. Bending down to pick up the magazine, he tossed it into the bonfire before them and she watched transfixed as it consumed the paper hungrily, the flames reaching higher into the sky. Looking away from Mamoru's melting face inside the burning heap of wood, she turned to Umino with quiet gratitude.

"Usagi-chan, _you're_ in charge of keeping up the fire!" Naru reminded her, coming to stop beside Umino. "If you can't handle it, I'll send someone else to do it." It was true that the flames had been dying for a while now, but she was just too lazy to go gather things to feed it.

"I'll get more firewood, geez!" she complained, putting on her shoes slowly. Watching them both return to the cabin at her response, she kicked them off again when they were back inside. Couldn't a girl get some alone time to think around here?

Staring out into the crescent moon floating above her, she was the only one left outside. Everyone had gone inside which was odd considering the night was still refreshingly breezy. She could hear loud yelling from coming from the cabin and briefly wondered what all the arguing could be about before realizing it probably had to do with dessert.

Since a number of people had requested smores, a car had been driven out to the nearest shop to buy the supplies. Unfortunately realizing a little too late that they didn't have matches either, (and Umino refused to have so many people holding flaming marshmallow sticks inside the house), they tried to strategize what to do since everyone else that was left was too lazy to go to the store and no one had reception to actually call the guys that were already out. (Even the one girl who smoked had gotten her lighter wet.) So they had set up a contest to see if anyone could race from the house to the fire pit without loosing the flame they got from the stove inside, but the wind had caused them all to fail.

Luckily at least one person had a useful set of skills and had been able to conjure fire seemingly magically. And so she had been left in charge of the flame that some genius had made out of a couple of twigs and dry grass to make sure that it didn't go out before the guys arrived with the ingredients. Needless to say, they were horribly ill prepared to survive for the night; all everyone had brought along were a whole bunch of cell phone chargers. Still, it was fun hanging out with her classmates for a change, retarded as they seemed and all.

A hard poke finally pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to the culprit and wasn't surprised to see Ichigo, one of the many guys who had been vying for her attention today. They had the same inner circle and had hung out a couple of times throughout the year, even flirting a bit, but this was the longest they've ever hung out. Today he had been following her non-stop and his advances were getting more persistent as the day progressed, but luckily for him, she actually liked him.

"Please tell me that they're finally here," she said as he sat beside her on the log. She was tired of waiting around; it'd been over half an hour. He shook his head and casually put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm here to tell you that if you don't go in there right now, you'll have to sleep outside," he smirked. So that's what they were arguing about in there.

"I'm staying in the master bedroom with Umino and Naru; I don't care if I have to sleep awkwardly in between them," she joked. "There's no way that I would be safe downstairs with creeps like you probably staring at me in the middle of the night." He smiled, but she knew that he hadn't heard a word she said. He was just staring at her mouth, transfixed.

"Tell me the truth Usagi-chan, are you dating someone? That blonde guy?" he asked her seriously.

She shook her head, knowing that he was referring to Motoki on that day she'd been able to convince him to go jogging with her. Before Motoki had gotten there, Ichigo and another classmate of hers had been jogging behind her, taunting her as she ran. When Motoki arrived and she'd gone to him, she remembered how Motoki had scowled at them when he noticed them looking at her. She involuntarily smiled thinking about Motoki; she hadn't seen that buffoon in a while.

"No, I'm not," she responded.

"Then why are you smiling like that?" he wondered, scratching his chin playfully as if it were a mystery that needed solving.

"I'm smiling cause you're stupid," she said. He laughed lightly.

"Be my girlfriend, Usagi-chan," he said suddenly, an adorable smile on his face. She licked her lips not knowing whether to take him serious or not.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. She liked him, she really did, but there was just so much more to it than that. Mainly Mamoru.

For the past few weeks—actually that was a lie—ever since her night with Mamoru, she had just turned into this horny beast. On average, she masturbated about 3ish times a week, maybe. But after Mamoru had rocked her world so thoroughly, she was touching herself everyday, multiple times even, trying to regain those precious moments of bliss he had so wondrously bestowed upon her.

They were impossible to reproduce of course and so her mind started to wander, searching for an alternative answer to her dilemma. With Mamoru being so far and the exact details of his absence unknown, the possibility of substitutes became increasingly intriguing. Could she simulate all her experiences with another guy? Hell yeah she could. Mamoru wasn't the only freaking penis in the world that wanted to sock it to her; there were plenty of other guys that liked her. The problem was finding who she liked in return and considering she was _hooked_ to Mamoru, no other guy stood in comparison.

She by no means felt any _fidelity_ per se, nor did she want to considering she was only in high school, but having sex with someone other than Mamoru was hard to wrap her head around. She had gone so far with him, farther than anybody else by a long shot and it had been difficult enough getting to that point. She couldn't really imagine having to start that all up again with someone new. Not simply that, but she was still so unsure of so many things.

Would it feel the same with different guys? Would their penises all be different? Did size really matter? She had no idea; it was still a complete mystery to her. Sure she'd watched porn before, but that didn't prepare you _crap_ for the real world. She'd seen oral performed a million times, but that didn't make her a freaking expert. Just the way one could watch someone do a backflip on an online video clip over and over and still never learn how to do one yourself, it was the same way with porn; you learned _nothing_ from it except that guys love cumming all over pretty faces.

Her friends were all just as useless since they were either MIA (Mina), in a similar situation (Rei), secretive as hell (Mako) or even more clueless than her (Ami and Naru). Who else knowledgeable did she have to ask questions to? Not even the Internet could fully answer all the questions she had.

So it appeared that without proper advice, she would be forced to venture out into the real world to experience those answers for herself… but since she was a HORNY TEENAGER and that dictated all discretion that could, and probably should, come before it, she was _more_ than ready to learn. PENIS and VAGINA was all that was on her mind lately—She just wanted a PENIS INSIDE HER VAGINA.

"Well, think about it," Ichigo said. "I really like you." She smiled; he was so cute.

"I like you too," she admitted, suddenly feeling like a shy girl with a crush. He reached out to hold her hand and she looked down at it touching her.

His gentle caress surprisingly made her heart speed up and she let out a shaky breath as he brought her hand to his lips. The sensations that she thought were unique to Mamoru's advances, she learned with relief, were universal and she let herself bask in them. She missed the feeling.

A sudden gust of wind made her shiver and Ichigo grabbed her forearms, rubbing them down to her wrists. He kept his hands on her before leaning closer, rubbing his cheek against hers, his mouth barely grazing her jaw. She stayed still, anticipation freezing her on the spot as she waited for him to move closer. He pulled away from her slowly, his face hovering next to hers as their eyes met before he focused on her lips again.

They stayed in the same position for a few moments, him staring, apparently contemplating whether to go in for the kiss and she, there waiting, wanting him to. She slowly moved in after she realized that he wouldn't get closer without a nudge. It was kind of sweet that Ichigo was holding out on kissing her; it something that she hadn't experienced before. She was so used to guys being aggressive. Although he was pretty confident talking to her, it all apparently went out the window when it came to actually doing something. It was just fine with her though. She had no problem making the first move.

The sound of the returning car driving onto the property made her pause. Ichigo was just a breath away when she heard people coming outside, some even cheering at the recent arrival. Thank goodness there was a depression in the ground where the pit was because otherwise everybody would have been able to see how close they were to each other, even in the distance. She realized that the noise was slowly getting louder, the crowd no doubt coming toward them to start their smores roasting.

"Help me get firewood," she whispered. She wanted to continue this with him, but not in front of everybody. He nodded and they both stood up quickly.

Maybe it was stupid that she wanted to take him deep into the woods and have sex with him on a tree stump, but she couldn't find herself to care anymore. What was she supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for Mamoru to come back? Please! A woman had her needs and right now she was definitely _needy_.

There was a shed behind the house that she would have liked to use but she was sure that it was probably occupied by another horny couple. So she led them opposite the house and held onto his arm as they made their way over fallen branches and large rocks. As they went in deeper, the rush coursing through her had her feeling oddly giddy about what she was about to do.

It took a certain type of girl to do this. Was she _that_ girl? More importantly, did she want to _be_ that girl? She couldn't even begin to answer that yet, but only knew that this was what she wanted at the moment. The temptation to woo a man into the dark parts of the forbidden forest was much too alluring for her to stop now. She was eager for the new experience.

She stopped walking when she realized that if they went in any further, they probably would never find their way back in the dead of the night. Luckily she'd found a tiny little clearing that let her see the sky above and that had small tufts of grass on the ground. She tugged his arm to a halt.

"Why did you bring me out here for?" he asked looking down at her. He was smiling, waiting patiently for her to answer. She had no idea what to say to him without straight up admitting that this was _exactly_ what it seemed, so she just smiled back.

"Sit on the floor," she told him, pointing. He gave her a surprised look but hesitantly obeyed, cautiously making sure he sat on nothing sharp. He leaned back against a large rock and watched her with his brows furrowed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, the smallest hints of panic tracing his voice when she moved towards him. She straddled him as he watched, adjusting herself so that her knees wouldn't get scuffed up too bad on the rough ground.

"Trying to talk to you," she reasoned with a smile, coming in close enough to his face so that their mouths were inches away. She could already feel his bulge under her and she teasingly wiggled herself on top of him, acting it off as a comfortable adjustment. Ichigo bit his lip.

"Talk then." One of his hands found their way to her thighs and she shifted on top of him again, waiting, daring for him to make a move. He didn't. His jaw only tightened and so she kissed his chin, moving lower down to his throat.

"You smell good," she murmured, taking in a deep breath of him. His cologne reminded her comfortingly of the one her dad used, except that it smelt way sexier on Ichigo of course.

"Usa…" His hand came up to her cheek, tucking a couple of strands of hair behind her ear and in that moment, she wished a million times that he was someone else. She closed her eyes and pushed thoughts of Mamoru away, trying to immerse herself in the present; focusing on where she was, who she was with and what she was going to do. She was with Ichigo and that's where her attention needed to be. _Nothing_ else should matter. _No one else_.

"Kiss me," she whispered, needing desperately an escape from her wandering thoughts. He looked down, keeping one hand on her cheek and finally obeyed.

She relaxed into his mouth, his lips biting down gently on hers as his hand moved around to massage her neck. He felt good, so good, against her and she let herself enjoy the differences in him; how he moved his tongue over her top lip, the way he tangled his hands into her hair, the feeling of being held gently, tentatively, as if she were frail. It was all new, all so different and she loved every bit of it.

He wasn't Mamoru, but that was ok. For now. Until then, he was exactly the kind of distraction that she needed.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Holy crap! Love it? Hate it? Tell me! REVIEW!

BUT DON'T FORGET THAT THIS IS **NOT**—I REPEAT—**NOT** PART 2! THIS IS JUST A SHORT SUMMER CONNECTOR BETWEEN _Seven Days_ AND PART 2 (_Two More Weeks_)!

More coming soon! Love you all!

-_CattyKitty_


	2. Chapter 2 - Alternative

_CattyKitty _

HEY DUDES!

I will be addressing some of your comments. (It's long I know) You can skip this if you'd like, but you're lame if you do and you might miss some interesting information…

There were many requests for me to go through a beta before publishing, or at least have someone proofread it over and I cannot lie, those comments broke my heart because I illogically take them personal :( but seriously, I totally get it.

I, as the author, should be trying my hardest to make your reading experience as easy as possible. I know that reading shit online, you might not hold those works to the same standards as published novels, but you still want to know that the author tried. I edit and re-edit over and over (which is why it takes so long for next posts to come up), but even that's not enough sometimes and I know that. I did want someone to proofread for me but that didn't work out so I kind of gave up after that one failed attempt (I know, I suck).

Long story short: I asked a real-life friend to read over my story and she said no, so it just made me feel extra shitty and even more possessive that I'd rather just hold on tight to the story and never let go! Mind you, this bitch actually reads fanfiction all day on her damn Kindle… But anyway, fuck that ho, no I won't be doing betas and moving on.

(I promise that I'll try to edit the best I can on my own and unless you've read Seven Days multiple times, you might notice the constant editing it goes through, but otherwise you'll have to deal with my crappy grammatical skills.)

Arabella:

I absolutely _loved_ your descriptive review and I thought you brought up an interesting question about Setsuna. I _will_ say that there's going to be *gasp* a Mamoru Setsuna reunion(!). But that won't be until the later chapters of _Two More Weeks_. As for the Senshi's story lines… I definitely have something worked out for them. Hopefully it becomes clearer as the new team dynamic develops. Same goes for the Shitennou.

As for the Dark Moon characters—you all may have noticed that I have a strong preference towards them. And their stories will be relevant, but not predominant in the rest of fanfic. Which leads to:

Brighteyes109:

I really appreciated the review you left and your comment about the Cass/Toki romance really stood out to me. I never realized how much of a distraction they potentially were to the main storyline so thank you on that. It really makes me want to tighten up their story more so that they don't seem to interfere as much (or at least their romance doesn't anyway).

UsaMamo4eva:

I don't have anything published, but I am totally humbled that you would believe so. Thank you very much :)

SofiaMarceau:

First off, the love is _totally_ mutual *kiss kiss* And it's interesting that we're pretty similar because I've been reading fanfiction since I was 10 also and I'm 21 now! What I want to know is who the _fuck_ thought it was a good idea to let us have computers so young? Lol. I blame them for my dirty mind.

LoveInTheBattleField:

I think _you're_ great and amazing ;)

Also in general-

It makes me completely ecstatic when I hear that someone hates one of my characters. It might sound a bit weird, but it just makes them stronger in my mind and if any of my writing can make people feel strongly about something, then I definitely feel a little accomplished in my work.

So please feel free to express your love (or hatred) on any one of the characters (or anything else), but just be critical about it. I don't want to get trolled lol so give me an actual reason for why you feel the way you do. I'd love to hear what you think.

So with all that out of the way…

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. The story is my original and I write for fun without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

One Night

**Chapter 2**

**Alternative**

***Motoki***

He was so over this whole trip already. Not a day passed by that he didn't regret coming with Mamoru to China. It's only been a month, but he was already losing it.

The bullshit they'd gone through here wasn't even something he wanted to think about. To put it lightly, China had not been welcoming at all and he was sick of it. Right now he wished that he could just go back home and surround himself with everything that was familiar to him. There was so much that he missed…

He always enjoyed spending time with Mamoru, but during most of the time they'd been out here Mamoru had worked nearly every single day. If it wasn't a meeting then it was appearance at an event or a sudden and incredibly urgent matter that needed to be attended. Mamoru's schedule was tight and time for leisure was almost nonexistent. Only very select evenings were dedicated to a couple of drinks out with the guys.

He envied Jed who hadn't been forced/obligated to take the trip and had merely come along in the beginning for fun. Jed hadn't spent more than 3 days here ever since he left after the first week, only returning every other weekend for just a day. How he wished he didn't have a moral obligation to stick around. He would have been gone long ago.

Part of the reason why he stayed was because he knew that Mamoru was stressed. Nothing was going his way businesswise and the unexpected tension between the company and international colleagues was delaying a lot of projects, thus their travelling schedule. They were supposed to have left for Thailand last week, but were actually leaving the day after next. It all forced their trip to extend later and since they were already two weeks behind schedule, speculating exactly when it would all be over only made them all fret more. Everything was just taking so much longer than expected.

As much as he wanted to bail, leaving Mamoru in this turmoil would not only make him feel like a shitty friend, but he had no doubt it would make negotiations more hostile between Mamoru and the people he needed to befriend. Mamoru tended to be more compliant whenever he was around and he liked to believe that it was because his niceness rubbed off on him. He didn't like playing babysitter, or peacemaker for that matter, but that was pretty much what his role boiled down to. If only he hadn't let Mamoru convince him to come along in the first place! Why was he such a sucker sometimes?

Most of his days now were spent playing video games since he wasn't allowed into the meetings Mamoru attended (he only showed up for the social events). That wasn't too bad since he loved video games—hence why he enjoyed watching over the arcade so much—however one could only do the same thing for so long. Two straight weeks of that crap and his back was stiff and wrists were cramped. Someone please kill him already.

Hopefully today was the break they (him especially) all needed from their crappy routines. It was Mamoru's birthday and supposedly his schedule had been freed for the occasion. As to what they were going to do was still a hot debate currently going on between the newly arrived Jed and the birthday boy himself.

"I just want to get high," Jed complained. "The last time I was here and we went there, security kept giving me looks like they wanted to throw me out every time I lit one up."

"Well since it's not up to you, I don't care about your opinion," Mamoru replied. "Besides we went back and that's the place where those two girls were playing with each other." Jed nodded, recalling the story that they'd told him about how two girls in the club got undressed in the dance floor (one of the few highlights of the trip) and went all hot-lesbians in front of everybody. That pretty much solidified that they were going there. Jed nodded then shrugged.

"Fine, but it better be worth it going over there cause I'm missing a very important political fundraiser in Osaka for it."

"Since when are you interested in politics?" Mamoru muttered echoing his question as well.

"Oh, you know. Since always." Max and Zoi shared a glance causing him and Mamoru to look at each other in confusion. What did they know? "I just love being involved in the community." Even as Jed said it he was rolling his eyes.

"Takahiro Hino's policies are _very_ important to him, didn't you know?" Takahiro? As in the running councilman? He'd never heard Jed mention squat about having any political affiliations. Since when did he care about those things?

"Hino?" Mamoru asked and Motoki caught his drift.

How could he forget? Takahiro Hino was Rei's dad. Jed was after Rei; that was the only reasonable explanation. Mamoru's guess was confirmed as Jed's stupid grin widened. He knew that there had to be a hidden agenda. But Jed couldn't really be serious about Rei, could he? How did he not know that Chad was smashing that?

"Well anyway," Jed said, moving on. "This bitch said to call her once you got the package."

"What package?" Mamoru asked and Jed pointed to the table across the room. There indeed was shoe-sized box that they hadn't noticed sitting on top. It was purple and wrapped in a gold ribbon. He suspected that it was from Cass.

"Happy fucking birthday," Jed yawned sitting on the couch and propping his feet up. Mamoru went over to grab the gift box.

Without bothering to take his time, he pulled off the top and stared at whatever was inside. At all of their curious glances, he lifted the box off the table and tilted it lower for them all to see. It was just filled with stacks and stacks of Chinese currency.

"Oh shit!" Jed exclaimed loudly, jumping to his feet and rushing over to stand by Mamoru. "Please tell me she ordered some strippers!" He pulled off the tiny tag that had been attached to the top ribbon and read it out loud in glee. "They'll be there from 5pm-12am. All speak Japanese. All like props."

Mamoru dug around the bottom of the box and fished out a few of sleek leather whips and two pairs of handcuffs. Jed held up a ball gag.

"She finally does something right," Jed snickered, spinning the ball on his finger by the attached strap. "That cunt."

It was nothing new that Jed didn't like Cass. He never understood why exactly, but when did he ever understand anything Jed did anyway? Their dislike was mutual which was why it surprised him that they'd even managed to pull off this delivery because Jed and Cass did their best to avoid each other at all costs.

"Who's a cunt?" Mina chirped, frolicking into the room and crashing on the chaise to his left. Jed just stared at her disappointed.

"Oh wow, you're still here." Mina's smile wavered for only a second before giggling.

"I promise you I'm not leaving." Jed scowled.

It wasn't difficult to understand Jed's sentiment as they had all felt the same way about her in the beginning, but my how things changed fast.

Looking around him, the guys were visibly ruffled by Jed's attitude because they genuinely liked Mina—it was impossible not to. Very early onto their trip she had quickly won them over with her perfectly timed spontaneity. Not to mention she had hot friends. Hot _model_ friends.

"Well," Zoi sighed, "count me out. I'm pretty sure she's gonna send some fat girls." They all just stared at him. Max, realizing the emerging conflict at the change in conversation, headed towards the kitchen with increased haste. "I like my women slender," Zoi retorted defensively. "If girls like _Koan_ are your type, enjoy them. Not my thing."

"Of course you don't. You wouldn't even know what to do with all that," Jed snickered. "You hit puberty, when, last year?" Zoi just picked up his laptop and left toward the kitchen after Max, a grimace across his face. "Don't come back 'til your balls drop, you little bitch," Jed yelled after him.

Zoi was the youngest one there with his 18th birthday having been this past January and Motoki was 100% positive that the only reason why he'd been hired at CINC was because of his serious techie skills. He had been an intern last year as a college freshman but had been promoted quickly despite his age and lack of professional experience, not to mention his occasionally immature attitude.

For the most part Zoi fit into their group fairly well, but many times (especially moments like this when they were discussing women) their age gap really made a difference. He agreed with Jed: Zoi did need to grow up. Ass was what it was _all_ about.

"You're an asshole," Mina hissed, clearly repulsed at the way Jed had treated Zoi. Insult her and she wouldn't bat a lash, but bash someone else and she immediately defended their honor. "Everyone's entitled to have their own preference." Without looking at her, Jed simply went back to his seat and grabbed for the remote.

"Shut up, stupid-" Jed sighed tiredly, cutting himself off. The word he didn't say was echoing loudly in the room.

"Say it," Mina dared him. "Say what you want to say if only Kunzite wasn't around." Jed narrowed his eyes at her, clearly bothered by her remark.

"Stupid. Whore." Jed stood up quickly, facing her and let it out slowly again. "You _fucking_ stupid whore." Even as he said it, it came out thick, as if it were a struggle in itself to mutter. Should Kunzite come out from his room now and hear him… "Shut the fuck up and go suck Kunzite's dick. That's all you're good for I'm sure."

At that very moment Kunzite walked into the room from the adjacent hall. They all turned immediately to him wondering if he'd caught Jed's words. Everyone just held their breaths and waited. Mina must have some genuine purity deep in her heart because she acted quickly before Kunzite was able to take a look around the room. Moving away from Jed with admirable agility, she rushed for a hug before Kunzite took another step forward, stopping him from seeing the entirety of the room and Jed's angry stance.

"Kunzy baby!" She stood pressed up against him and Kunzite's arm automatically went to her lower back. "I was just about to get you. I've been dying to just _suck your dick_… Been thinking about it all morning." The way she'd bit her lip as she murmured this got all of their dicks a little hard.

Kunzite raised his brow not sure how to adequately respond back. But it looked like something in his gut told him Jed was responsible for whatever was happening because he gave Jed a hard look before letting Mina drag him away. Whether she was kidding or not, it didn't matter. He was one lucky dude and everyone looked on jealously as she led him back down the hall.

Jed looked relieved although he tried to hide it. Oh she'd saved him alright. If Kunzite had noticed just how close he'd been standing to Mina, his face in her face, Jed would probably not be standing as he was now. Kissing the floor was more like it. Even Jed seemed to realize that he was one of the luckiest guys on the planet right now because the moment Kunzite was out of sight he bolted for the front door. He left, but not before sticking his head back through the cracked door.

"Call me when the strippers get here." And then he rushed out before Kunzite could have to chance to figure out what really happened.

It was about the middle of the afternoon when they heard the doorbell ring. To say that they fought to get to the door was an understatement. Mamoru practically leaped over him just to turn the handle first, jabbing Jed in the shoulder to push him back as he opened the door.

There were 8 women and they each let out a holler as soon as they stepped into the foyer. The guys followed suit and cheered along with them. Oh this was going to be sweet. None of them had gone out in over a week and seeing these hot women was just what they needed. Since Kunzite and Zoi were out the picture, each guy would get two if they split them up… oh yes.

"Which one's the birthday boy?" a bleached blonde with huge tits asked. Mamoru's arms shot straight up as if he'd just won a prize. Three women descended upon him, rubbing their breasts all over his face.

"Mina!" Max hollered upstairs, eyeing the girls with inner turmoil. Max usually liked to stay away from things like this, but how could he when clearly all these girls came in with a mission. "You should leave!" Kunzite had left about an hour ago to meet with some partners and Mina was somewhere upstairs. It was a fair warning to get her to go. She didn't need to listen to everything that was about to go down.

"Oh my." Mina leaned over the loft shelf looking down curiously at the party forming beneath her. Her hair was wet from coming out their indoor pool and she observed the scene with amusement. "Looks like fun." Jed glanced up at her, retracting his hand as he was about to smack a shaking ass. "Spank it!" Mina yelled. The girl with Jed grinned up at Mina's encouragement, grabbing Jed's hand and forcing a hit.

"Get the fuck out of here…" Jed growled, moving away from the dancing girl to glare up at Mina.

"No," Mina said, resting her head on her elbows. "I think I'll watch." Jed visibly tensed and it was obvious that he was uncomfortable at that idea. Mina, clearly having been joking around, left her post after a few moments and Jed resumed his manly obligations.

Him on the other hand, he had his eye out for one girl in particular. As soon as he'd seen her, he knew that she'd been meant for him. He didn't want to say that she looked like Cass because face wise that was incorrect, but otherwise very much. Nice long dark hair just how he liked, wide hips and a perfectly round ass.

When she'd walked in, they made eye contact and she winked at him before looking for something in her bag. Now as she walked towards him without a bra and just an ity-bity thong, he'd never felt luckier. She passed him a thick nylon rope and a long chain of multi-sized anal beads and then started shaking her ass like a pro.

"I'm ready, daddy."

It caught him off guard and his excitement left him speechless. He had been wrong all this time: Cass did know him. As a matter of fact, he was sure that nobody knew him better.

[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]

I want to say thank you once again to all of you who gave me wonderful reviews. It truly makes my day when I read comments about how you enjoyed the story, so thank you _thank you_ a million times!

-CattyKitty


	3. Chapter 3 - Interchangeable

_CattyKitty_

Finally! The last chapter is up. Sorry for the wait, but school has been well you know, _school_. Thankfully the semester is almost over and I'll be able to work on my stories more religiously. Next week the first chapter of the sequel to _Seven Days_ will be up and I will be uploading regularly every week guaranteed.

Thank you all for your patience :)

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters of which I am writing about. I do this for fun without compensation. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

One Night

**Chapter 3**

**Interchangeable **

***Mamoru***

The loud ringing of his phone woke him up with a start. He reached for it on the nightstand, silencing its noise as Cass's puckered lips flashed on his screen. Annoyed at the rude awakening, he sat up in bed and looked around for his underwear only to remember that he'd walked to his room naked after the prostitutes had left. Falling back on his pillow, he thanked all that was good for the nap he'd just had. It was the first real sleep he'd gotten in ages.

It was truly a blessing to have his birthday off. He'd been working non-stop since leaving Japan and although it's been only a month into his trip, he was already worn out. He'd anticipated it being exhausting, but everything was turning out worse than he could have foreseen. Details of the will had been leaked two weeks early and some of his hard work had to be revised multiple times, turning what were supposed to have been overnight stays into half-week excursions and 2-3 day deals into weeklong hells.

Home seemed a long ways away and it messed with his brain thinking that he wouldn't be done with things until at least November. That seemed like light years from now and although Kunzite had promised that it wouldn't take that long, he had his doubts. Their whole schedule was delayed and they'd had to revisit China twice due to some discrepancies. They had started the trip in Beijing, went up to Burma and Cambodia, and had just left the Philippines yesterday. They'd arrived back at China, landing in Shanghai last night, but so far China was his least favorite place to be. People truly hated him here.

His phone rang again and this time, he put the entire thing on silent. He got that it was only a little after midnight on a Friday night, but seriously why couldn't Cass get the hint that he was busy. She'd been calling him for the last two hours and it was getting annoying.

He knew that he had to thank her for what she did, but he wasn't up to it at the moment. They hadn't spoken in a few weeks after she had managed to talk a whole in his head about nonsense (an argument she'd had with her main interior designer about what color towels they should use to decorate the spa's bathrooms). And that had been only a week after construction, the structure didn't even have walls yet, so he could only imagine the woes she would be crying about now after a month into the project. That said, he'll avoid her for as long as he could. He had more than enough on his plate.

"We're almost leaving," Jed yelled from the other side of his door and the sudden announcement made him jump. Cursing his jetlag, he jumped out of bed and looked for new clothes to dress in, remembering that he had somewhere to go with the guys. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

In the apartment he could sense Jed, Max, Zoi all waiting around in the living room. Even Kunzite, who must have arrived sometime while he was sleeping, was currently somewhere upstairs with Mina. And Motoki: well, he never knew about Motoki.

At first his mysterious new powers were confusing. What exactly was he seeing? It wasn't the person, but their aura that he was able to sense. It was hard to explain because he barely understood it himself, but pretty much some people had energies or 'auras' as he liked to refer them as, and despite walls and other obstacles, he could 'see' them. They were distinctively unique to each person and not everyone had it—actually almost no one in the population did—however, quite coincidentally, most of his friends seemed to.

The way it worked reminded him a lot like when he'd been recovering from laser eye surgery. When he concentrated on using his powers, all he could see was an incredibly blurred reality with blobs of auras of the people who _had_ auras around him. Now if there was no one around him with these auras (say on a crowded touristy street in Hong Kong), then it looked like his surrounding were empty. He would still hear them and have all his other senses, but his vision was sacrificed in order to use his powers. Needless to say, he had to admit that it was a pretty lame trick. He wouldn't be able to use it while he was moving since he would be bumping into stuff, which meant that the ability would only come in handy if he wanted to find someone. So it was practically useless.

Most people that he'd witnessed had greyish-white auras, but some people had different colors. Max had the most pleasing aura to look at; a tranquil olive green. Zoi's was a pastel orange with slanted stripes similar to a candy cane. Kunzite's aura was a common grey but it flared occasionally, its glow pulsing outside the silhouette of his body and into the sky. It was one of the stranger ones he'd witnessed, but probably not as weird as Jed's. Jed's aura was black and was the only one that continuously moved.

For the most part, the auras were almost representative of the individual's personality (or at least he assumed based on the people he knew personally), even though Jed's was still hard to explain. He'd tried to find the connection between the people who had auras in the hopes that he would understand the purpose of his powers better, but that was a near impossible task. What did Jed, Kunzite, Max and Zoi all have in common? They were rich, but that couldn't be it because he was sure that Mina wasn't rich and yet she had an aura. He'd thought that it could be being successful, since they were all successful, but then why didn't Motoki have an aura?

It was a mystery what it all meant, but all he knew was that he'd gotten his power during his last night in Tokyo. He hadn't known at the time what it was, but thinking back now, he knew that Usagi's was the first aura he'd witnessed. It was while they were both laying on his bed and she'd come under his arm. She had glowed faintly, briefly and he'd chalked it up to the full moon messing around with his peripheral vision but now he knew better. And what did Usagi, Mina, Jed, Kunzite, Max and Zoi have in common? He had no fucking clue.

Although he had no idea what the power of seeing people's auras signified precisely, he supposed that it was somehow meant to be making up for his lack of Tuxedo Kamen powers. Hey, you win some, you lose some, right?

Ok so he was exaggerating; he hadn't lost his Tuxedo Kamen powers; he could still transform, it was just that he hadn't had the urge to do so since he'd started this trip. At first he'd thought that perhaps he couldn't hear the long distanced call from Japan, but knew that wasn't true since there had been other times when he'd been out the country, for business and leisure, and yet he'd been able to feel the need for battle.

Before, he would magically appear at the scene of the fight during those times and he still to this day couldn't explain how he'd once managed to get from Hawaii to the local elementary school in Tokyo in a matter of moments after he'd transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, but who was he to complain. He'd always managed to teleport back to wherever he'd been previously and boy was it convenient. It was great knowing that as Tuxedo Kamen he wasn't bound to Tokyo because otherwise how would he live his life?

However, he had none of those past experiences and it was incredibly odd to him especially since he'd been seeing in the news that there were unusual amounts of youma attacks lately. The Senshi must have their hands full, but he knew they could do it without him. It's not like he ever did much during the battles anyway. Why would he complain about not having to drop whatever he was doing just to help someone who didn't even need his help in the first place, especially when he'd never asked to be Tuxedo Kamen to begin with? Besides, he could finally get drunk again.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Jed yelled again, only this time he banged on the door.

Mamoru rushed over to his organized closet and pulled off one of the many pre-arranged outfits his stylist had set out for him this morning. Finding the matching shoes, he hobbled over to the door and walked out into the hallway before Jed went bonkers.

"Were you seriously sleeping?" Jed asked. He knew Jed meant to be sarcastic, but the concern over his current state made him uncomfortable. They all knew he'd been having trouble sleeping lately. "I thought you were jerking off in there." Mamoru put on his shoes as he leaned against the kitchen island. "I didn't mean to wake you up…"

"I wasn't sleeping," he clipped, turning his back to Jed and walking towards the foyer. What was wrong with his these guys? Lately they've been caring a little too much.

"You look like shit." Motoki and Kunzite looked up at him after hearing Zoi's remark. They were all giving him the same look as Jed. Did he really look that bad? He stifled a yawn.

"Are you all ready?" he asked tiredly.

He was doing this for Motoki more than anyone else. Honestly he just wanted to shut his phone off and every other electronic device in the apartment and sleep for a week. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He knew Motoki needed a day out and he missed hanging out with him. With all the chaos from work he hadn't been able to do everything he'd wanted to but now, at least for one night he could make up for it.

"Let's go."

"Maybe you should get some sleep instead." He ignored Max.

"Oh hey! Wait for me!" Mina came skipping towards them with two drinks in her hands sloshing around. "Here. You just need a pick-me-up." He took it from her quickly and as he brought it to lips he noticed Jed raise his hand in protest before immediately bringing it back down. He paused and stared at him.

"What?" he asked but Jed said nothing. Ignoring him, he swallowed the shot in one gulp and it burned going down his throat. What the hell had Mina given to him?

"Oh crap," Mina turned to him panicked after noticing the looks on the guys' faces. "Was I not supposed to give you that…?" Jed and Max didn't say anything but he knew that they were mad. What the fuck was their problem anyhow? He could drink all he wanted. They weren't his fucking parents.

"I think… it's better if we just go out tomorrow…" Zoi trailed off. Kunzite coughed and stood up.

"That can't happen," Kunzite said, glaring at Zoi. "We have a long list of people we need to meet with tomorrow."

"Like you can't fucking reschedule that," Jed snarled at Kunzite, who unsurprisingly looked back at Jed as if he was another gladiator in the rink that he was ready to fight.

Done with the nonsense, Mamoru pulled at the door with so much force that it almost smacked him in the face, and walked down the hall toward the elevators. They argued about him as if he was a child, like he couldn't decide for himself to do. Words couldn't describe how angry it made him. Growing up, he never had to hear anyone tell him what to do; they were sorely mistaken if they thought he was going to start now. He swore that if it weren't for them working together, he would not be friends with any of them.

Stepping into the elevator, he could still hear the guys grumbling through their half open hotel door across the hall. Glad to have some time alone, he hoped to escape from them, even if it was momentarily, but knew the guys would follow; they always did.

"Hey!" Motoki's hand slipped quickly between the closing doors, causing them to open once again for him. Motoki stepped in and they stood in silence. Why was it that Motoki was the only one that seemed to understand him around here…

"Eh!" Another pair of fingers slid between the closing elevator doors. Mina stepped in between her and Motoki, quickly followed by Jed, who stayed in-between the doors.

"Nobody invited you."

"Get over it," Mina rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink. He couldn't believe she was going outside with that cup.

"You've got to be kidding me." The elevator beeped in response to not being able to close its doors.

"Who else is going to watch over you guys?" Mina asked, stepping aside so that Max and Zoi could get into the elevator with them.

"What are you, the mother hen?" Jed turned to them. "I'm not going to a strip club with her." The elevator beeped again.

"Just get in, you're wasting our time," Max said.

"Not until she leaves."

The elevator beeped again and at that point he was fed up with this shit. His foot started impatiently tapping. It was here, in this fucking elevator, that he was going to go crazy. If it didn't start moving soon…

"Calm down." He looked at Motoki and huffed. Trying to follow his advice, he took a deep breath in.

"Ding!" His eyes popped out his head. Zoi burst into laughter. Turning to him, Mamoru was tempted to beat Zoi's face. Did he think that was funny? "Jed get out the way, Mamoru here is about to have a heart attack," Zoi laughed. "Ding! Ding! Ding! Hahaha!" He hated Zoi. Fucking hated him.

Thankfully the doors closed as soon as Jed stepped inside and they made their way to the lobby without a hitch. It took less than 20 minutes to arrive and he made sure to ignore the guys their entire ride there. Making sure to get out the car first, he headed straight into the black doors that were being held open for him by security. He could hear the thumping sounds that the performers danced to as soon as he stepped inside and it immediately made him feel better about everything.

Forget work, sleep, his annoying coworkers; it was his goddamn birthday. Today was going to be about him and what he wanted.

Following the hostess as she led him to their closed off VIP section, he could already see that they had dancers for him by the lounge. Some of them were sitting on the lush cream cushions chatting and drinking wine (that he already paid for), while a few others were up on the center platform swaying to the music.

Catching the eye of a blonde to his left, he paused in front of her before he reached his table. She looked young, couldn't be older than 18, and she had the beautiful tits. Caring less that she was already dancing for two other clients, he extended his hand to her. She hesitated a moment, looking at him from her pedestal before taking his hand and coming down.

"Bring me champagne sweetheart." She looked at him confused. He knew she that wasn't her job, but that wasn't the point. She recognized him so she would definitely do what he'd say. Ignoring the men she was previously with as they called after her, the girl scurried off to get what he asked.

"Aren't you picky," Jed said after the guys all finished catching up with him. What could he say, he loved blondes.

Each taking their place on the couches, Mina immediately went off ordering food and drinks for them. Turning around to face them after the waitress rushed off to get their banquet of appetizers, Mina then proceeded to chat up Max, Zoi and Motoki about the latest gossip. He discreetly tuned in to listen.

At some point during their trip, he came to realize that Mina provided amazing insider information. She knew everything about what was going on and gave them all advice, whether you wanted to hear it or not, reminding the guys that not all women were completely useless. Although she mostly filled them in on the latest scandals and kept them updated on the gossip involving hot girls, that was all the intel they ever needed to hear. Like who was easy, who was going through a bad break up, which girls preferred gangbangs, etc. All relevant information.

Mina's hair was currently styled back into high ponytail and she wore a leather bra thing and a high-waisted metallic skirt that was oh so stylish now (he would never understand woman's high fashion), showing off her midriff above her bellybutton. She looked hot as always.

Considering she fit in so perfectly into this sexy setting, he hoped that lines didn't become blurred the more he drank. Since Kunzite refused to do any of these things (which he couldn't ever understand considering his _girlfriend_ was always trying to drag him along) perhaps he should have listened to Jed and told Kunzite to keep her home. Although it was hardly awkward whenever she was around, if she started dancing on top of the tables he would not hesitate to throw some bills at her.

"That whore Sakura!" Mina gushed as if she had just remembered something important. "Let me tell you the latest update. She's _pregnant_. And that's not even the worse news! She's pregnant with her stepmother's ex-boyfriend that her stepmother used to cheat on Sakura's father! Dis-gus-ting!" Max booed. "And on top of that, two days before everyone found out she was preggo, pictures leaked of her sniffing coke with _guess who_! Yuuchi!"

"No way!"

"But isn't he dating her sister?"

"I know!" Mina cried. "That whore!"

"Look at them," Jed told him, appalled as the conversation continued on about other baby-mama-drama. "Listening to her like a bunch of sissies." The ashes of Jed's bud fell on the girl currently giving him a lap dance, but neither he nor the girl noticed. Jed could talk all he wanted about Mina, but he was listening to her too, otherwise he'd be paying much more attention to the woman on his lap.

"Here you go, Chiba-san." The girl that he pulled over before was back and she handed him a large bottle of champagne, probably the most expensive one they had, and one of his favorites.

Kneeling on the cushion beside him, she held up two flutes that he proceeded to fill before passing the bottle over to Jed. Clinking glasses, her cup tipped over from the momentum and the fizz spilled onto her bare chest.

"Oops," the girl pouted, looking down at herself as the bubbly liquid travelled slowly over her right breast. Damn this girl was good.

"Bring me _more_!" Mina yelled. "More dancers! Woo! More drinks!"

Almost as if it were a command from _him_, a rush of women entered through their curtain, most of them completely naked. Not that he was complaining, but soon enough they wouldn't all be able to fit into their closed off section. Tables were either being pushed aside or jumped on. And forget about the guys; Zoi was already getting humped from every direction.

Taking the outstretched arms of the horde of sluts in front of him, he left the previous girl on the couch and joined the dancers on the table. Sandwiched in between who knew how many ladies, he grinded as many ass, hips and thighs he could, groping every breast he could reach.

"Come _here_!" He felt someone grab his hand and place it on them. Squeezing, he got a handful of crotch.

"Touch me please, Chiba-sama!" His hand got redirected somewhere else, then another one forced him to squeeze ample cheeks. He was getting assaulted left and right like a schoolgirl on a crowded train—except this type of molestation was more than welcome.

Tits were being rubbed on his arm, his chest; those that could would smear their nipples on his chin. It was crazy, but hey it was his fault for prearranging to open a tab with the owner. Their boss surely pep talked them into making a lot of money off him tonight.

Eventually the cluster was narrowed down to the top three most determined skanks as they had thrown everyone else off the long rectangular table. Clothes were flying above his head as they hurriedly shed all layers they had between them. The girls took turns stroking his chest and back, all three competing to go lower.

Finally one of them just kneeled completely and went straight to the point. The other girls quickly followed suit and soon enough they were playing pass the baton.

Two of the girls were prettier than the other one but by that point their faces had blurred together so it didn't matter. This girl, that girl, who cared. In spirit and in nature, they were all the same.

[][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]

On to the next one! (Story that is!)

Look out for the first chapter of _Two More Weeks_ that will be up next Friday to find out what happens once the summer is finally over…

-CattyKitty


End file.
